This invention concerns a gun cartridge having a highly unique long range construction which allows the projectile load, e.g., a shotgun shell pellet type charge, to be propelled an extraordinary distance with markedly enhanced accuracy wherein the charge is beginning its dispersile not at its exit from the gun barrel but at the impact (target) site wherein the target damage is the result of the full impact of the high momentum projectile charge in minimally dispersed form and its subsequent dispersile.